fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yamakaze Aya
is a fictional character that appears in starmix03's first fan sequel, Suite Pretty Cure Quartet. Her alter ego is and she is one of the members in the Suite Pretty Cure Team. She is 11 years old, like her best friend Shirabe Ako. Aya is even more mature than Ako. History Cure Forte, which is masked, first appeared in the first episode. Similar to masked Cure Muse, she also doesn't speak. Her fairy partner Rerery does all the explaining to the Pretty Cures. When Hibiki and friends found Forte up the roof, they climbed and Hibiki asks Forte if she wants to join her team. Forte refuses and jumps on more roofs. The next day (Episode 2), there was a new student in Ako's school. Her name was Yamakaze Aya. She didn't really want to introduce herself. And when she says "Nice to meet you", she 'accidentally' says it coolly. The boys got really obsessed with her. Aya got really annoyed with that. On recess, Aya isn't playing like the others, in fact, she is reading books. Souta asks her if she wants to play soccer or not, but she refuses. After recess, the teacher announces that there will be a test tomorrow, everyone panicked. Aya thinks that the test will be very easy. People say that she is crazy. The next day, the test starts. In fact, it was really hard. After the teacher checked it, everyone got bad scores. Except for one; Aya. She got 100%. Everyone reacted. Aya thinks that it's easy. In later episodes, Forte always help the Pretty Cures out. Appereance Aya appears wearing a white shirt, a dark brown jacket, a belt, short pants, red boots, and glasses. She has dark long hair and black eyes. As Cure Forte, she wears the same dress like the first 3 Cures. She wears a red headband and her hair is a long side ponytail which is red. Her boot design is similar to Muse's. But when she is masked, she wears a black mask and hat, but her hair is sticking out. Her suit and boots are similar to Masked Muse's. Personality When Aya first appeared, the boys thought that she is cool. But she's a 'study nerd'. She is also strict and somehow disrespectful to Hibiki, Kanade, and mostly Ellen. Ellen really hates Aya at first. On Episode 5, it is revealed that Aya is a multi talented girl. As Cure Forte, she wants to fight alone, similar to Moonlight, Muse, and Sword. After her identity is revealed, she changed, but she remained being a 'study nerd'. She apologizes to her elders, including Ellen. Aya can also be a helping hand. Aya has no fears, and she is a genius; she never fails a test and she always get A's in her report card. Etmology *Yama (山): Mountain *Kaze (風): Wind *Aya: (彩): Coloring Her name means "Coloring the Mountain Wind". This name might refer to her excellent drawing skills; she once drew a mountain with wind blowing. She also colored the wind lightly. Trivia *Since Aya is multi talented, she represents many Pretty Cures *She is the 4th Cure that has red as her theme color, preceded by Rouge, Passion, and Ace *Aya is a tsundere Category:Characters Category:Suite Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Quartet Category:Female Category:Red Cures